


Dead and Gone

by August1624



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: HE, In The Flesh AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	Dead and Gone

Dead and Gone

Bgm: needy-Ariana Grande

1.

午饭的鸡胸肉一如既往的清汤寡水，所谓的高蛋白似乎只是为了维持疗养中心所有可用劳动力运作的一种心理安慰。

尤利安从食堂大门口拐出来之后就开始例行怀念母亲亲手烹制的大鱼大肉，他不记得上一次调休回家是什么时候了，或许是上一个复活节，刚来拜耳疗养中心的时候他还会坚持在日历上划日子后来一批又一批患者的抵达、复健、出院让尤利安本就不算丰富的工作内容变得愈发枯燥无聊。

路过拉尔斯·本德医生办公室门口的时候，尤利安被医生叫住了。

“我记得你下午要去巡第七病区和第十病区，把这个给29号病人带过。”医生手上的东西他再熟悉不过了，批量生产的隐形眼镜和肉色摩丝就盛放在最简陋的白色塑料容器里，轻飘飘的质感却是健康的普通群众和PDS症患者各退一步心照不宣的谈判筹码。

尤利安没有立刻把东西揣进口袋，“绿色的吗?”

本德医生点点头，“是啊，从州政府申调过来的，希望他这次不要再耍小孩脾气了。”

听了这话尤利安嘴唇动了动但到底没有接茬，“耍小孩脾气”自然是一个足够温和的调侃，实际情况是医护人员最怕遇上的患者狂躁状态。

铁链、项圈甚至是通了电流的控制棍，有时身边不带上一个持械警卫都不行，尤利安还记得第一次见那个孩子时的情形——敏感、苍白，因为恐惧而陷入无能的狂怒最终被警卫制服，在彻底失去反抗能力之后被注射了药物。

晦暗的画面从眼前一闪而过，尤利安似乎想起什么，他把东西塞进口袋里的同时拇指开始不安地搓弄着包装盒的边沿，“啊对了，关于29号病人家人的事——”

本德医生摇摇头之后比了个噤声的手势，“我们查过了，当年只有他姐姐一个人因为外出求学没有被卷进那场车祸，眼下第一波复生已经结束，全国的其他机构并没有关于他父母哥哥的‘治疗’记录，所以……”

“那就联系他姐姐啊。”尤利安说这话的时候甚至天真的像个小孩。

“可他姐姐家有两个学龄前儿童。”本德医生看着下属的眼神抱歉中也掺了几分无可奈何。

话已至此，言下之意足够清楚了，而午休结束的工作铃也响了起来。

2.

第七区的病人因为陆续出院，警卫布防也远不及第十区那么密集。29号病人凯·哈弗茨依序是尤利安巡视第七区的最后一位患者。

这样的安排当然也不无医生的私心，至少在不那么严苛的警卫监管下尤利安可以同这个男孩多说一会儿话。

“这是从州政府那边调过来的绿色隐形眼镜，你要试试吗？”略有些痛苦的注射过程之后总是需要一些话题活跃气氛的，就像有人见面时总会讨论天气问候父母一样，尤利安把才拿到手没多久的隐形和摩丝拿出来希冀着并不和善的凯能表现得不那么死气沉沉。

神经替林的副作用不小，至少让此刻的凯在虚弱和痛苦之间摇摆不定，他像落水者抓住救命稻草一样一把握住尤利安的手腕，疼痛往往只会让人更加寡言。

略带威胁性的举动让警卫闻风而动，但被尤利安扬起手制止了。

“你好些了吗？”他不确定凯往自己身上转嫁了多少痛苦，肉眼可见的淤青怕是不可避免了，但现在的当务之急是安抚病人的情绪。

凯总是会在这时候发出受伤的小兽似的呜咽声，好一阵之后他才会抬起头，苍白到极致的脸色和紧缩的瞳孔并不能帮助尤利安判断他的状态。

今天的适应期比平时要短，凯还能在接过东西的时候和尤利安说两句话，“还行。”

“不试试吗？”此时的布兰特医生就像个屈臣氏的导购小姐一样。

对这些东西凯显得兴致缺缺，“有什么好试的我又不是明天就出院……”

虽然院方对于这些都是绝对保密的，但凯似乎对自己出院之后到底栖身于何处早就有了隐隐约约的认识，所以也干脆消极到底。

“也不能这么说”，其实所有的PDS患者都是这样，死白的皮肤针尖般的瞳孔尤利安早就见怪不怪但总觉得没法对着眼前的这一个不过脑子安慰之词张口就来，“每个PDS患者回归家庭都需要缓冲期，不代表社会不接受——”

“这种话说出来你自己信吗？”凯挑眉，当对病症本身的厌恶远大于对伪装的敌意时他宁可去研究那些该死的隐形和摩丝，“这个怎么用？”

年轻的患者急吼吼地想把拆开的隐形往眼睛里怼，尤利安眼疾手快的制止住，“是用指腹你这样会带歪的。”

凯哼了一声但还是乖乖听话用指腹把两只隐形都怼对了地方。档案上他是个十九岁的年轻男孩，而PDS也将他永远的留在了十九岁，尤利安在接手这个病人起也只在照片上见过他原来的样子——高瘦、遮瞳还有点睡不醒的感觉。

隐形的颜色与其说是绿色但还是偏向橄榄色了，凯似乎不太中意这个奇怪的色差但也足以让这具躯体走失已久的少年气在一瞬间归位。

对着这样一个男孩子任谁都会犯花痴，当然也包括尤利安，但他觉得暂时还没办法和凯分享自己的感受，他怕凯早已忘记了心动的感觉。

一无所知的凯还在研究那瓶肉色摩丝，他好像很嫌弃那股劣质化妆品味道似的耸了耸挺拔的鼻子，“虽然我闻不到，但是感觉不是什么好东西……”

尤利安把自己的表情归位成一个相对矜持的状态，“就有点像粉底液，你应该见过你妈妈和姐姐——”话说到一半想起什么，他自己倒先选择了闭嘴。

凯依旧恍若未闻，他皱着鼻子用粉扑怼了怼油彩似的摩丝最后塞给尤利安，“你帮我涂吧。”

3.

帮凯涂摩丝成了尤利安的工作中的新部分。

第七区的病人又走了一波，最终整个偌大的楼层只剩了两个警卫来回巡视，凯仍然是尤利安最后才会去检视的患者，不过现在已经相当于每日多了一段独处的时光。

三天前，处于原则疗养院给凯的姐姐寄去了“慰问信”，打算含蓄地询问一下对方关于凯出院事宜的意见，但至今还没有得到回音。

如果继续这样了无音讯的话，下个月凯就要被送去杜塞尔多夫继续隔离，哪怕他已经基本恢复自主意识且在学着自己注射神经替林。

“喂，布兰特医生？”面前的年轻男孩捏着嗓子假装愠怒的样子让尤利安回过神来，“你刚刚差点把摩丝抹进我眼睛里。”

尤利安尴尬地收回手，但凯的眼窝附近已经出现了一道暖黄色的痕迹，这让他下意识后退一步，“抱歉……”

凯狐疑地看了尤利安一眼，拽着白大褂的衣襟把人拉回来，“你在走神。”

这感觉很怪，上一次心动之后尤利安用了三天时间试图平复心里那颗想要生根发芽的种子，他不确定该怎么处理这样的感情，作为医生他不该有私心，作为一个在初次复生中得以全身而退的普通人，他更不能确定爱上一个PDS患者要承担多少风险。

大家都心照不宣地将复生的这些“人们”称作PDS患者，可谁都知道他们就是被迫醒来回到人世间的活死人。

歧视有时并不是因为厌恶，而是因为恐惧。

“我在想…你可能要转院的事情。”尤利安看着凯的眼睛，只能尽力扯出一个笑容来。

凯闻言显得丝毫不意外只是一幅意料之中的坦然冷漠，“警卫昨天和我说过了，如果再没有人来认领我我就要被送去杜塞尔多夫是吗？”

“他们只是还没能联系上你姐姐……”尤利安讪讪地辩解着。

“不是你们和我姐姐联系不上，是你们已经将我踢出人类这个范畴了”，凯冷笑着用拇指抹了一把脸上还没干透的摩丝，“医生，我知道你每天都来给我抹摩丝戴隐形只是不想看着我像个僵尸一样在你眼前晃来晃去，你，你们，还有我姐姐都是的！”

突然，凯一把推开站在那里不知所措的尤利安，三下两下扒掉自己的病号服露出那出惨白的脊背，在靠近蝴蝶骨那里是平时大量注射神经替林留下的巨大针孔。

他笑了，带着苦痛与疲惫，“我尽力了，可是你们还是不愿意要我。”

4.

“其实你也不必这么自责的”，本德医生在办公室煮了咖啡豆，整个房间都是略带苦涩的焦香，“有时候就是这样，所有人都在向前看而有些人早已被抛在了原地，虽然离开的病人没有送回来的，但是前阵子南方因为PDS患者的问题闹出了不少风波，看来还是当事者的家庭在消化这些烦恼和苦痛……”

尤利安没心情听道理也不想喝咖啡，“他真的会被送去杜塞吗？”

本德医生瞥了他一眼，似乎意识到刚刚自己说的话对方一句也没听进去，有些遗憾地笑了笑，“恐怕是这样，第七病区只剩下十几个病人肯定没必要在这里浪费过多的医疗资源。”

“他姐姐——”

“我认为他姐姐应该不会再回信了。”本德医生言简意骇。

尤利安疲惫地扶住额头，“第七病区什么时候关闭？”

本德医生有些担忧地看着金发的年轻医生好像就像是看到了当年的自己，“…下周三之前，我记得我昨天才和你说过。”

剩下的时间有没有一个星期已经变得无关紧要，就像是凯那瓶这一阵子逐渐弃之不用的摩丝，时间没办法修复凯内心的创伤，摩丝也没法给他带去正常人外表的安全感。

“Jule,你是不是觉得喜欢一个PDS患者会被误认为有恋shi癖?”年长的医生把咖啡倒进杯子里，语气轻柔地像是中学里耐心的辅导老师。

“不一样的，他们有自己的思想。”尤利安局促地咬着皴裂的下嘴唇，声音在努力地寻找自信的重心，“我不知道——但我舍不得他。”

说完他就跑了出去，办公室离第七病区其实只有百尺距离但他感觉自己跑了好久，一直跑到岔气，当他气喘吁吁地停在凯的病房门口时，年轻的病人正在反手自己注射神经替林。

凯只带着绿色的隐形，被药物的入侵感撕扯得龇牙咧嘴，他皱着眉看着有些狼狈的医生，“……你怎么来了？”

尤利安扑了过去，只想着在这短暂却十分强烈的疼痛中安抚这个男孩，哪怕是凯以后再也不愿意伪装成正常人的样子整日以惨白骇人的形象示众，他都不在乎了。

凯被人突然揽进怀里身体不由地一僵，药劲儿散去之后他才抖着嗓子调侃对方，“你肚子挺软的啊。”

“你愿意和我去科隆吗？”尤利安仿佛自动屏蔽了那句不轻不重的戏言。

凯愣住了，“什么？”，他站了起来，把尤利安的脸捧在手心里拉近，“你再说一遍。”

“我说，我爱你。”尤利安这下子赶不上凯的个子高了，只能仰视着他。

凯没说话，他感觉自己年久失修的心脏轻轻跳动了一下，便吻了上去。


End file.
